How Pixie Dust Was Restored
by Elsadisney
Summary: When Tinker Bell comes back from living with Peter Pan, everything is different. There is no Pixie Dust Tree or pixie dust anymore, everything relies on fairy dust. Zarina the dust-talent fairy wants the old ways back, so she sets out on a journey to find a blue moonstone and restore pixie dust.
1. Beginning

Have you ever wondered what happened after Tinker Bell came back to Pixie Hollow after her adventures with Peter Pan? There are books about it, but Pixie Hollow seems very different from before. It can sometimes make a person sad when they learn that the Pixie Dust Tree has been destroyed, and now there is no pixie dust, only fairy dust made from Mother Dove's feathers. Well, this story recounts what happened when a certain fairy found a very rare stone...

Tinker Bell was fluttering around Pixie Hollow. Her friends Lily and Fira were following her.

"Here it is!" cried Tinker Bell. She pointed at a contraption made of pinecones and human-sized spoons. It looked like a vehicle of some sort.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"I call it the Flying Cart!" said Tink. "It's a cart that is just the right shape to fly through the air. It is powered by pixie dust... I mean fairy dust."

Lily fluttered over to the Flying Cart. She sat down. "Tell us again how it was before the Pixie Dust Tree was destroyed, Tink," she asked.

Tinker Bell sighed. "I've told you a million times. Besides, Rune the storytelling-talent would be better at telling you."

"But he didn't have the adventures!" protested Lily.

Fira nodded. "Please?"

Tinker Bell sat down. She began to tell about the time before the Pixie Dust Tree was destroyed, starting from when she was born. Fira and Lily listened eagerly.

In another part of Pixie Hollow, dust-keeper fairy Zarina was frustrated. She was trying to experiment with fairy dust, but she could not do anything with it. It stayed the same no matter what she did, and there was no such thing as blue fairy dust. After all, fairy dust was just ground up feathers of Mother Dove.

Zarina flew out of her house. She bumped into Terence.

"How are things going?" he asked.

"Not well," replied Zarina. "Fairy dust is impossible to experiment with! All it does is make my cut up pieces of flower petal float."

"That's rough," Terence said. "Oh, I have to run! I'm on dust distribution duty today!" He fluttered away.

Zarina was upset. She missed the days when she could flit about and experiment with pixie dust. Suddenly, she remembered something.

 _I made a pixie dust tree back when I was with the pirates_ , she thought. _If I could just find 26 grains of blue dust, I could make a pixie dust tree!_

Zarina frowned. She was pretty sure that there was no blue pixie dust left in all of Never Land. Then she thought of the blue moonstone. It used to be a blue, rounded stone that was translucent. When Tinker Bell had broken it so long ago, it had broken into shards. But the moonstone, along with anything else related to pixie dust, had been destroyed. But if she could just find another moonstone...


	2. A Plan Is Formed

Zarina knew she would need some help on her journey. She decided to find her closest friends.

Zarina flew to Tink's house. She was not there, so Zarina checked Tinker's Nook. Tink was not there either.

Clank flew over to Zarina. "Howdy!" he called out.

"Have you seen Tinker Bell?" asked Zarina.

"She went that-a way!" Clank pointed.

Zarina flew in the direction that Clank was pointing. She soon saw Tinker Bell with two other fairies, Fira and Lily.

"Tinker Bell!" cried Zarina.

"Hi, Zarina!" Tink said. "What's flapping?"

"I need you to come with me," Zarina replied.

"But she was telling us a story!" cried Lily.

Tinker Bell laughed, "Aw, you've heard it a million times. I'll finish it later." She flew over to Zarina.

"Let's find Rosetta." Zarina took Tink's arm and fluttered to the gardens. Rosetta was painting flowers alone.

"Rosetta!" called Zarina.

"Hi, y'all! How are you doin' today?" asked Rosetta.

"Come with us," Zarina said. "We're going to find Silvermist."

Silvermist was at Lilypad Pond. Her friend Rani, a fairy who had lost her wings several years ago, was swimming in the pond. Silvermist was cheering her on.

"Silvermist!"

Silvermist looked up. She saw her old friend Zarina.

"Silvermist, come with us!" Zarina said. Tink and Rosetta were with them.

Silvermist smiled. "Bye, Rani!" she cried. Then she flew up to Zarina.

"We're going to find Iridessa," Zarina said.

The friends flew over to Sunflower Meadow. Iridessa and a light fairy named Luminaria were sitting on a sunflower chatting.

"Iridessa!" Zarina called out.

Iridessa looked up. "Hey, Zarina!"

"Come with us!" called out Silvermist.

Iridessa flew over to her old friends. They flew off towards Toadstool Hatches, where Fawn was petting some silkworms. Zarina called her name.

"Sh!" hissed Fawn. "You'll wake the silkworm!"

Zarina motioned for Fawn to follow her. Fawn tickled the silkworm and gathered the thread. Then she flew over to Zarina.

"What's going on?" asked Fawn.

Zarina smiled. "We're going to find Vidia."

Tinker Bell cringed. While Vidia had been in her friend group before pixie dust was destroyed, the fast-flying fairy had been kind. But after pixie dust had been destroyed, Vidia had grown cold and distant. She was rude and liked to crack mean jokes.

"Um, Vidia is kind of..." Tink started.

"Not very friendly?" asked Silvermist, who had picked up the habit of finishing other fairies' sentences, as that was what Rani always did.

Tinker Bell nodded. Vidia had changed, and not in a good way. Instead of wearing a feather around her hair like she used to, Vidia now wore a thorny stem.

"Maybe if she sees us all together like old times, she won't be so mean," suggested Zarina.

The other fairies had their doubts, but Zarina led them on. She saw Vidia resting in the sour plum tree.

"Vidia..." Tink started.

"What do _you_ want?" Vidia said rudely.

"Zarina wants you to come with us," Tinker Bell said.

"That's nice and all, but..." Vidia started. Then she saw Tink, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Zarina all fluttering together. She remembered how they had adventured all over Never Land and had worked together. She even remembered becoming a tinker!

"Things just aren't how they were anymore," finished Vidia.

Indeed, Vidia despised Pixie Hollow how it was now. She remembered the days when there was always free time, and meals were not always prepared every day at the same time. Now Pixie Hollow was a bit like the human world in that everything was time-oriented. Vidia detested that.

"Well, we need to change things back to how they were," Zarina said fiercely. "I have a plan."

Vidia gave up and flew after her old friends. They landed in Zarina's house.

"Fairy dust is not a good substitute for pixie dust," began Zarina. "Actually, pixie dust is much better. Unfortunately, fairy dust is all we have."

Vidia nodded. "I wish we had pixie dust back."

Tinker Bell smiled. "Well, all we need is a little faith," she started.

"Trust," Silvermist added.

"And pixie dust!" drawled Rosetta.

"Fairy dust," corrected Iridessa. "There is no pixie dust anymore."

"If we could find a moonstone, we could have pixie dust again," Zarina said. "But I can't do it alone, so that's why I had all of you come."

"A moonstone! That's genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Tink asked.

"Yeah, we just find a moonstone and then we'll get pixie dust!" Silvermist cried.

Iridessa was doubtful. "There has only been one moonstone ever found, and it's gone," she said.

"Yeah, that won't work," Silvermist said.

Zarina smiled. "Between all of us, we're sure to find a moonstone!"

Tinker Bell was so excited she almost flapped her wings off. "You guys! When I went to find the Mirror of Incantia, I brought the moonstone pieces along, and I'm sure I dropped a piece! Maybe it's still there!"

Rosetta gasped. "Ah think you're onto something!"

Tinker Bell smiled. "I still have the dress I wore there, but you guys will have to find something else."

Zarina laughed. "No problem. I can wear my pirate gear, that should keep me warm."

"If it's warm you want, we can wear our winter clothes," suggested Silvermist.

"Good thinking," Iridessa said.

Vidia had been silent for a while. She was thinking about things.

"Vidia, you got any suggestions?" asked Rosetta.

Vidia's eyes were glistening. "If we got pixie dust back, it would be so..." A tear rolled down one cheek.

"Are you crying?" asked Silvermist. She started crying too.

"No, some dust got in my eye," snapped Vidia. "That's the problem with being in a dust-keeper's house."

Silvermist stopped crying.

"Water fairies," Vidia grumbled.

All of the fairies flew out of Zarina's house to get their outfits. They came back a few moments later.

"Are we ready?" asked Zarina.

" **YES!** " all of the other fairies shouted.


	3. The Fairies Journey

Zarina flew out of her house. Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Vidia were following her. Then Tinker Bell flew in front of them.

"We'll need a balloon," she said. "Vidia, do you have any extra fairy dust?"

"I've got loads," Vidia said.

Tinker Bell said, "Why don't you go get a few bags of fairy dust? We'll need it for the trip."

"Fine," Vidia said.

The fast-flying fairy zipped over to the sour plum tree where she lived. In no time at all, she was back with 20 bags of fairy dust.

"Isn't that a little much?" asked Rosetta.

Tink shook her head. "Everyone needs to keep a bag of pixie dust on them in case we lose the balloon."

Zarina smiled. "Speaking of balloons, I'll go get one."

She flew off to ask Idalia the garden fairy if she had any spare cotton. Rosetta went to grow a gourd. Tinker Bell flew to her teakettle house and got her old compass.

When the fairies were back with the things they needed, Tinker Bell set to work on building the balloon. Soon, baking fairy Dulcie came by.

"What are you doing?" asked Dulcie.

"I'm building a balloon," Tinker Bell said.

"What are you doing that for?" asked Dulcie. "We have many balloons in the Home Tree if you needed one."

Tinker Bell frowned. "I want to build one. It's a tinker thing. There's more to my life than repairing baking utensils, you know."

"I-I know," Dulcie said, taken aback by this new side to her friend.

Tink finished the balloon wagon. She poured fairy dust onto the cotton, and it rose into the air.

"May I ask what you're going to do with that balloon?" Dulcie asked.

Silvermist smiled. "We're going on an adventure!" she blurted.

Vidia whacked her with a wing. "She wasn't supposed to know that!" hissed the fast-flying fairy.

"You'll need some food," Dulcie said.

Tinker Bell tugged at her bangs. "I can't believe nobody thought of that!"

"Well, I'm no baking fairy," Rosetta said.

"Maybe she should come along," Iridessa suggested.

Vidia crossed her arms. "I only came because all of my old friends were here. I don't want that pixie coming along."

"Vidia!" Fawn cried.

Vidia shrugged. "I'm not one to hide my thoughts," she said.

Tinker Bell flew over to Dulcie. "Could you prepare a quick snack for us?" she asked kindly.

"Why, I'd love to!" Dulcie cried. She flew to her kitchen.

A few moments later, Dulcie came back with a tray of hot sandwiches with mouse cheese.

"That was... fast," Vidia admitted.

Dulcie's glow turned pink. "You really think so?" she asked, flattered. It wasn't every day that the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow called you fast.

Vidia nodded. She had breezily thrown the compliment out, but Dulcie seemed to take it as a high honor.

Zarina took the sandwiches. "We should be going now," she said.

The friends hopped into the balloon. Tinker Bell cut the ropes holding it down, and it floated up and away.

Soon, they came to the stone arch. Tinker Bell steered the balloon in the right direction. She spotted a group of lightening bugs. One she recognized.

"Blaze!" Tink shouted happily.

Blaze made happy sounds. "He's happy to see you!" Fawn said.

Blaze looked at Fawn curiously. He made noises at Fawn.

"He says that he missed you," Fawn translated, "and hoped you'd be going this way again."

Blaze nodded proudly.

Iridessa patted Blaze on the head. Then she grabbed a bit of sunlight and threw it at Blaze. The little firefly caught it on his tail end, and then his bottom glowed brighter.

"Let me tell you the time when Tink tried to be a light fairy," Iridessa said.

" _No_ ," protested Tinker Bell.

"But it was funny!" Iridessa laughed. "Your petunia was glowing!"

Blaze didn't seem to get it.

"Petunia means behind," Rosetta said.

Blaze burst out into chirrupy laughter.

"He thinks it's really, really funny," Fawn said.

Tink glared. " _I can tell._ "

Rosetta put a hand on Tinker Bell's shoulder. "Don't get your britches in a bunch," she said. "Iridessa was just tellin' that critter a story."

"About me," added Tink.

Vidia was smiling. "That does sound pretty funny, Tink," she said.

Tinker Bell smiled. All her anger melted away. If her friend who had become distant and cold was starting to act more like the Vidia she had known, then it was fine with Tink.

Just then, Tinker Bell saw something. "The troll bridge," the pixie said unhappily.

"None may pass!" called out one troll.

"But you said that last time!" the other said.

"No, I didn't," the first troll complained.

"It's been so long you done forgot!" protested the second troll.

As the trolls argued, Tinker Bell steered the balloon over the trolls. Following the bridge, Tink spotted the ship.

"The ship that sunk but never sank," breathed Tinker Bell.

The fairies parked the balloon outside of the ship. Zarina led the way inside.

"I don't like the looks of this place," Iridessa said.

A nasty sound came from around a corner. "The rats," Tinker Bell said with a sinking heart. She had forgotten about the nasty beasts.

A rat came around the corner. Its red eyes glinted when it saw the fairies.

All of the fairies gasped and flew upwards but Fawn.

"Fawn! Those rats aren't friendly like the dairy mice back home," warned Tinker Bell.

"I've faced a baby hawk," Fawn said. "Surely I can handle a rat or two."

Fawn walked up to the rat boldly. It made an evil-sounding noise. Iridessa covered her eyes.

Fawn petted the rat on the head! It looked confused, but then decided it liked this fairy petting it.

"You distract the rat, we'll go on ahead," Tinker Bell whispered.

They were about to fly forward when thousands of rats came out of various dark corners. Iridessa shivered. Tinker Bell watched Fawn worriedly.

"Aw, you guys all want a turn!" Fawn said. "Don't worry, just line up and you'll all get a turn. If you've already had one, head to the back of the line!"

The rats obediently lined up. The other fairies looked on in amazement. Then they silently flew forwards. At last they came to the place where Tink had found the mirror. There was a blue chunk of translucent stone on the ground.

"The moonstone!" Zarina gasped. She picked up the precious piece.

Iridessa was in awe. "I can't believe we actually found it!" she cried.

The moonstone was dusty from years of disuse. Tinker Bell cleaned it off with her dress. Then she placed it carefully in her bag of fairy dust.

"We'd all better get a goin'," Rosetta said.

The fairies fluttered to where Fawn was petting rats. "Fawn, we found it! Let's go," called Vidia.

Fawn got up to fly out with the others. All of the rats that had not gotten petted yet made angry sounds.

"Guys, I forgot that I promised to pet _all_ of the rats," Fawn said. "You guys go on without me. I'll be fine! I'm an animal fairy."

"We can't leave you," Silvermist said.

Fawn frowned. "Go on! I'm fine. Please, you can come back to me later."

The fairies drooped their wings, but Fawn finally convinced them to go.

The balloon ride seemed to take longer going back. All of the fairies worried about Fawn. It seemed like years, but it was really only a few hours until the fairies returned to Pixie Hollow.


	4. A Glimmer of Hope

Tinker Bell returned home with Rosetta, Silvermist, Zarina, Vidia, and Iridessa. She knew exactly where to go.

"We must tell Queen Clarion," Zarina said, saying exactly what Tinker Bell was thinking.

The fairies got out of the balloon wagon and flew to Queen Clarion's chambers. Queen Clarion flew out. Her golden wings shimmered in the sunlight.

"We have found the moonstone!" Zarina said proudly.

Queen Clarion's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean the Blue Moonstone used to produce... pixie dust?" She had hesitated on those last words. Pixie dust was hardly ever spoken of anymore.

Tink nodded. "It's in my fairy dust bag."

Queen Clarion looked alarmed. "Is there still fairy dust in the bag?" she asked.

Tinker Bell nodded.

Queen Clarion's face suddenly looked very worried. "Oh dear," she muttered under her breath.

Tinker Bell carefully pulled out the moonstone. She gasped and almost dropped it! The moonstone piece looked smaller than before, and had turned black. When a grain of fairy dust fell on it, the place where it had fallen seemed to get eaten away.

"Queen Clarion! The moonstone... the fairy dust is eating it!"

Vidia's eyes got big. She blurted out, "No!"

Queen Clarion nodded sadly. "Fairy dust is different than pixie dust. The moonstone cannot touch fairy dust, or it will lose its magic and be eaten away."

"If only I had known..." Zarina said. "We were so close! Why does fairy dust have to repel moonstones? All is lost."

Meanwhile, Fawn had finished petting the rats. One made raspy sounds at her.

"You have a gift for me?" Fawn asked.

The rat nodded and ran into a hole. It came out with an unmistakable blue sphere.

" _A moonstone_ ," Fawn breathed. She took it and was about to put it in her bag of fairy dust. The rat frantically clawed at Fawn. It made raspy sounds again.

" _What?_ " Fawn cried. "If the moonstone touches fairy dust it will decay?"

The rat nodded.

"Where will I put it?" Fawn asked, distressed.

All of a sudden, there was a sound that echoed through the structure. It sounded like the flapping of wings!

Tinker Bell was there! She flew over to Fawn. "Everything is lost," she said sadly. "I put the moonstone in with my fairy dust, and it decayed."

"Not everything," Fawn said with a grin. "The rats gave me a moonstone!"

" _Really_?" Tinker Bell asked, unable to believe her ears.

Fawn held it up.

Tinker Bell broke into a smile. "WE'RE SAVED!" she screamed.

Zarina fluttered in. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The rats," Tink explained. "They gave Fawn a moonstone! But where will we put it?"

Rosetta fluttered in, holding the once-full bag of sandwiches. "Mm, mm! Those sandwiches were dee-licious!"

"That's it!" Zarina cried. "We can put it in the sandwich bag!"

"Now what is this _it_ y'all are talkin' 'bout?" asked the fashionable garden fairy.

"The rats gave Fawn a moonstone!" cried Zarina.

"By the Second Star! We're all saved!" Rosetta exclaimed.

The fairies put the moonstone in the sandwich bag. Then, they all flew out of the ship that sunk but never sank.

"Bye guys, I hope I see you again soon!" Fawn told the rats.

The balloon ride seemed to go quickly this time. Everyone in the balloon knew about the moonstone now.

"I still don't like rats," Iridessa claimed, "but now I have some respect for them."

When they got home, they told the queen about the moonstone. Queen Clarion put it in a special place for until the next blue moon rose.


	5. A Scepter Is Made

One fine autumn, the Minister of Autumn declared that there would be a blue moon coming that autumn! Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Iridessa, and Zarina had become close again after their adventure. They were very excited!

Tink flew to the queen. "Queen Clarion, we will use the moonstone for this blue moon, right?" she asked.

The queen chuckled. "Yes, my dear. We shall."

The next morning, Zarina was called to the queen's quarters. Spring, a fast-flying fairy, had summoned her.

"What is it, Queen Clarion?" asked Zarina when she arrived.

"Fairy Gary has recommended you to craft the moonstone scepter," the queen said.

"Me?" Zarina was incredulous.

Fairy Gary was in the room with Queen Clarion at the time. He nodded.

"It seems only fair that since you are the one who organized the expedition to find the moonstone, that you should be the one to create the scepter," he explained.

"Zarina, only the fairies that were born before the fall of pixie dust know about the expedition," Queen Clarion said. "Now you may tell any fairy you want about it. It is not a secret to be kept anymore."

Zarina was honored. She took the moonstone carefully and flew back to her house with it. There was a simple brass pole Tink had given her once on the floor. Zarina picked it up. She tried to balance the moonstone on it, but it fell off. The dust-keeper caught it before it hit the ground.

Zarina sighed. She needed some help if she wanted to make this scepter.

Tinker Bell was fixing a kettle in her workshop when Zarina flew in. "Tink?" asked Zarina.

"Hey, Zarina!" Tinker Bell said with a smile.

Zarina smiled. "Tinker Bell, I need your help. Come to my house."

Tink left the kettle on the table. She would fix it later.

Zarina opened the door to her house. Tinker Bell gasped.

"Is that... the moonstone?" Tink cried.

Zarina nodded proudly. "Queen Clarion said that I would be the one to make the scepter."

Tink twirled around, fairy dust falling from her wings. Not a speck fell on the moonstone. "That's flitterific, Zarina!" she cried.

Zarina smiled. "But I need some help from a talented tinker. I don't know how to make a scepter!"

Tinker Bell smiled. "I'll help you."

She pulled a hammer from her tool belt. Then she shook her head, choosing instead to pull out some metal.

"I need Iridessa's help," Tink said to herself. She fluttered out of Zarina's house. A while later, she was back with Iridessa.

"I'll do it," Iridessa was grumbling.

She bent a beam of light that was coming through Zarina's window. Then she intensified it. A few moments later, the pieces of metal that Tink had pulled out were melted. The skilled tinker picked up the pieces. She put them on the brass pole as a place to hold the moonstone. But they kept flopping over.

"Go get Vidia," Tink told Iridessa.

Iridessa flew out of Zarina's house. Two seconds later, Vidia was standing in the doorway. After a while, Iridessa flew into the house, huffing and puffing.

"Vidia... you... could have... gone... a little... slower..." Iridessa wheezed.

"I never go slow," Vidia said.

Then she flapped her wings as fast as they could go. A strong wind blew onto the brass pole, cooling the hot metal.

"Thanks," Tinker Bell said.

Vidia crossed her arms. "It was nothing."

Zarina tenderly placed the moonstone onto the unfinished scepter. It stayed there.

"Now for the special touch," Zarina said. She pulled out a very old leaf bag. It was starting to crumble.

Zarina opened it. "The only pixie dust left in all of Never Land," she whispered.

It was all in different colors. Tink, Vidia, and Iridessa recognized it as the talent-switching dust.

Zarina placed a speck of each color onto the pieces of metal that was holding up the moonstone. Tinker Bell had put exactly the right amount of pieces onto the scepter.

"Those are going to fall off," Tink said worriedly.

Indeed, when Zarina only moved her wing a tiny bit, the green tinker dust speck fell off.

Tinker Bell pulled out a human-sized bottle of superglue. "It washed up on the beach one time," she explained. "This is really strong glue. You don't want to glue your fingers together!"

Tink put a dab of superglue on each piece of metal. She then placed each speck of dust on the superglue. It dried quickly.

"The scepter is finished!" proclaimed Zarina.


	6. Pixie Dust at Last

The autumn revelry was that night, and Zarina was very excited. So were all of the other pixies that had been born before pixie dust was destroyed. All of the talents had contributed something to the revelry. The garden fairies had grown some rare blue roses, and the water fairies had created a beautiful bubbling waterfall to water the roses.

The fairies gathered around the Harvest Promenade. All of the dust-keepers had buckets to carry the blue dust in. As the sky grew darker, the fairies got more excited. The scepter, which had been placed in the center of the Harvest Promenade Vista, was magnificently shining.

When the sky was pitch black, the fairies stood still, waiting. Slowly, a shining blue light rose from the horizon. It was the blue moon. Everyone watched, excited.

"I have never seen any light so beautiful," Fira the light fairy remarked.

The moon rose until it was level with the moonstone. The moonstone, filled with blue moonlight, glowed brightly. It became too bright for the fairies to look at. When the moon rose above the moonstone, the glowing dimmed, and every fairy looked at it. Blue pixie dust, yes, _pixie_ dust, was falling from the sky.

Zarina and the other dust-keepers collected the blue dust. They had brought so many buckets that they collected it all.

The fairies that had never seen pixie dust before were in awe. Fira threw some into the air, watching amazed as it fell down. Rani lay down and covered herself in it. Lily took off her sunflower hat and dug into the blue dust with it. Beck put it on her wings. Prilla grabbed a handful and blinked to the mainland, showering a child with blue dust before blinking home.

Zarina had a bucket of blue dust. "Stop," she said to the other dust-keepers. "We must see if blue pixie dust can be stored with fairy dust safely."

Zarina flew to her house and came back with tweezers made from two thorns. She delicately picked up one speck of blue dust and placed it on a speck of fairy dust. The blue dust did not start decaying. The fairy dust was also unharmed.

"Blue dust can be stored with fairy dust!" cried Zarina triumphantly.

The dust-keepers picked up their buckets and started towards the depot.

One day later, Zarina flew into the dust distribution depot. "We must make a pixie dust tree," she declared.

"Do you remember how many specks of blue dust will make a pixie dust tree?" asked Fairy Gary.

"Twenty-six grains, I never forgot," Zarina fired back.

"That's a true dust talent," Fairy Gary said proudly.

Queen Clarion flew into the depot. Everyone was surprised, since she rarely came in there.

"Now that we have blue dust, a pixie dust tree should be made," the queen said regally.

Zarina smiled. "That is exactly what I think," she said.

Queen Clarion fluttered her golden wings. "The Home Tree would be a wonderful spot," she suggested.

Zarina nodded. Although many fairies lived in the branches of the Home Tree, the very center was vacant. Perhaps the queen, in her wisdom, had left a vacant spot in case pixie dust was ever restored. The very center looked exactly like the old pixie dust well in the Pixie Dust Tree, except there was no pixie dust.

Zarina followed Queen Clarion. The dust-keeper brought a bag of blue pixie dust. Queen Clarion flew to the Home Tree.

"We will put it right here," the queen instructed, choosing a branch just above the center.

Zarina placed 26 specks carefully onto where the queen had showed her. Queen Clarion gave a wide smile when pixie dust began pouring down from the branch into the center. There was now a pixie dust well. It was exactly like the pixie dust well in the Pixie Dust Tree.

Prilla flew out of one of the branches in the Home Tree. "What is that racket?" she asked. "It sounds like a jingling sound hitting my roof!"

The fairy caught sight of the new pixie dust well.

"Fairy dust?" she asked quizzically.

Zarina shook her head. " _Pixie dust_."

Prilla gasped. Her wings fluttered at the sound of that word.

Zarina pulled her tweezers out of her belt. She picked up a speck of fairy dust from Prilla's wings. Then she picked up a speck of pixie dust. She touched them together. Nothing bad happened. The fairy dust was glowing a bit now, though.

Within a few hours, every fairy in Pixie Hollow had heard about the pixie dust. All of them were coming and going from the well. The fairies that had seen pixie dust before almost didn't believe that pixie dust existed again. They had to touch it, to see it, to know it was really there. It was a joyous moment.

The fairies who had never seen pixie dust were amazed at this dust. It was much more luminescent than its substitute. It shimmered and made them smile. The novelty of it was amazing.

Fira, Beck, Lily, Rani, and Prilla were the most amazed. As Tinker Bell's close friends, they had heard time and time again what it was like when pixie dust was still there. Never before had they experienced it.

A few seasons later, Pixie Hollow had changed drastically. Fairy dust was rarely used, and things were back how they used to be before pixie dust had been lost. Garden fairies still kept gardens of their own, and the Home Tree was still used as a place for fairies to live. But most everything else was back to how it had been before. The Home Tree was referred to as the Pixie Dust Tree now.

The fairy who was the happiest was Prilla. She lived directly under the pixie dust well. Once she had thought the gentle jingling of the pixie dust falling was a racket, but she had grown used to it. It was a reminder that even when things seem impossible, they really can be done.

Tink, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, and Zarina were very close now. Tinker Bell spent a lot of time with them, and she also spent a lot of time with Fira, Lily, Beck, Prilla, and Rani. Her two friend groups were now one, as she normally did things with Rosetta, Lily, Beck, Fawn, Silvermist, Rani, Iridessa, Fira, Vidia, Zarina, and Prilla all together.

Now, Tinker Bell and her old friends favorite catchphrase was finally able to be said with truth: _Faith, trust, and pixie dust!_

The End


End file.
